


Home, Sweet Home

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Life is becoming something normal. Or at least normal for them. And with the 'big day' just around the corner, Cisco is reminded of just how lucky both he and Harry are...(Part 8)'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'





	

Harry was beneath the control console in the breach room, laying on his back, a pair of needle-nose pliers in one hand, the other rifling around the insides of wires and gears. His legs were bent, knees up and boots flat on the floor. He could only really be seen from the waist down from where Cisco was sitting. He had to admit, he liked the view. But he looked down at the notepad in his hand with a slow sigh, "What about flowers?" He asked, stabbing the paper with his pen and making a swirly doodle.

"Plan on having a bouquet, princess?" Harry asked, his voice echoed slightly, far too much humor in his tone. Cisco glared at Harry's knees.

"I was thinking more like boutonnieres, you ass." Cisco reprimanded, a moment later there was the sound of a tool hitting the floor and sliding as Harry shoved the pliers out from beneath the console. Then he too scooted out, wiping his hands on his thighs before getting to his feet.

"You know, Ramon, I didn't think you'd want anything fancy." He replied, tugging his sleeves up a bit higher toward his elbows. "First suits and music, now flowers." Harry set his hands on his hips, looking slightly uncomfortable. 

"What'd you think a wedding would be like?" Cisco smiled slyly, setting the notepad aside. Harry shrugged once.

"With you? T-shirts and a pizza buffet." It was Harry's turn to smirk. Cisco chuckled. 

"Okay, so... maybe that's my idea of a perfect date. But we're getting married, dude. I kind of want to make the most of it. Considering I don't ever plan on doing it again." He set the pen aside, too. Then stood up from his stool, bending down to pick up the discarded pliers. 

"I suppose I don't see the logic in it. It's just going to be our friends and Jesse. Who are we trying to impress?" Harry stepped toward him, coming up behind him and placing his hands on Cisco's shoulders as Cisco put the tool back in the jumbo rolling tool box. Harry squeezed Cisco's shoulders firmly, rolling his muscles in his palms. Cisco sighed comfortably.

His mother, his brother wanted nothing to do with the wedding. They'd pretty much told Cisco he was making the worst mistake of his life, being gay. His arguments that he was actually bi didn't seem to make a difference. He'd tried not to let it hurt. He'd always known his family wasn't accepting of most of his life choices. But this was his happiness he was talking about. They should have at least tried. Harry had been a great comfort after that unfortunate conversation. He'd held Cisco as he yelled out his hurt, let Cisco cry. Never once demanded that Cisco should feel any different. Just another reason why he was dead sure he wanted to marry Harry. And Harry, of course, tried his best to make it seem like no big deal. That besides their mutual friends and Jesse, there would be literally no one else Harry wanted there. Their little self-made family was good enough for him. So, Cisco decided it would be good enough for him, too.

"You know Jesse is not going to let you get married in dark shirts, boots and black jeans." Cisco replied, closing his eyes as Harry continued massaging his shoulders. Jesse, who was just an absolutely positive influence on her father, had really stepped up to the plate lately. It had been four months of Harry going back and forth between Earths till he was satisfied that Jesse could handle the bulk of things alone. It was a really hard transition for him. He was so used to being in control, of being the one protecting his daughter, of being the one taking on the load of all the stress life had to offer. Actually getting to breathe for a bit, coming to terms with the fact that the most important people in his life had forgiven him for his faults, and suddenly getting to choose a life beyond paying his dues, had been damn near therapeutic for Harry. Sure, he was still his grouchy, bad-tempered and typically sarcastic self. But there was a lightness to him now, a deeply embedded sense of contentment that followed him around. And Cisco was loving every minute of that side of Harry. 

"Jesse doesn't get a say." Harry sighed, smoothing his hands down Cisco's arms. "She's not the one tying the knot." Cisco chuckled, and turned, slipping his hands onto Harry's hips. The guest list, if you could call it that, was not a long one. Barry, Iris, Joe, Wally, Jesse, Oliver, Felicity, Doctor Stein and Caitlin. Doctor Stein would be officiating, thanks to the fact he was a licensed JP. So they didn't need to find anyone for that. It really wasn't going to be anything huge. Legally, the whole thing was a headache. It wasn't exactly like the legal system knew about the multiverse. And with wanted signs on both their heads in one place or another, finding a way to make it stick had been insane. 

It was Doctor Stein who came through in the end, having a friend who apparently owed him a favor. He showed up one day with a forged identity for Harry. A whole background, a whole life that was completely made up. Documents, certificates, an entire paper trail to a person who didn't even exist. And the best part was, Harry didn't have to actually change his name. Well, not really. According to this new persona, he was 'Richard H. Wells.' Since Wells was actually a somewhat common name, he could keep it. The H was for, of course, Harry. And the Richard was because Harry said his real middle name started with an R but refused to tell anyone what the whole name was. Not even Cisco. When Harry was told what his new fake identity would be, he simply shrugged and said, 'Close enough.'

Besides legally being easier now (or illegally, depending on how you viewed it), it made finding a place to get married a whole lot easier, too, that was for sure. Though, they'd decided to do it right there in the speed lab. Caitlin and Jesse apparently took over decorating duty. Harry and Cisco weren't allowed anywhere near it. And then the reception would be in the Cortex. As far as fancy went, it was so not anywhere near that. But honestly, it was pretty perfect in Cisco's mind. S.T.A.R. Labs was kind of their home away from home. And Harry and Cisco had started this insane romance right there in the Cortex. Which was one of their favorite secrets, by the way.

They'd also decided not to change their last names once the deed was done. Harry's explanation for this was, _'I wouldn't be able to call you Ramon anymore.'_ Cisco was more than happy to comply. It would be strange not to hear 'Ramon' from Harry at least ten times a day. And Cisco honestly couldn't picture Harry having the last name 'Ramon.'

"Okay how about we compromise. I'm going to wear a suit. Because, let's face it, I'm damn sexy when I clean up." Cisco grinned at Harry, who simply narrowed his eyes and tried not to smirk. "You can wear your jeans and boots, but I at least want you to have a button up shirt and a suit jacket. You do that, and I can live with no flowers." 

"Deal." Harry said with no hesitation. Then he smiled softly, "Thank you." And he leaned down, drawing Cisco in for a kiss. If there was one thing these two were good at, it was compromising. And kissing. Yeah, that, too.

"You two have a room, ya know." They heard Jesse's voice from the doorway. "Several, in fact." Harry let out a light growl before pulling away from Cisco and pulling him in for a hug. He glared over Cisco's head at his daughter, who was standing with a bright smile on her face.

"Shouldn't you be playing Martha Stuart with Snow?" Harry grumbled, but couldn't help the small tug on his lips after. Harry would always have a soft spot for his daughter. Jesse, who never really let her father's gruffness perturb her, hopped down the steps into the lab.

"We're taking a break. I wanted to know if I could steal Cisco for a few minutes." She said, still smiling. She was, from her own admission, stupidly happy that they were finally getting hitched. Cisco couldn't agree more. He felt like it had been a very long time coming. Heaven forbid any metas try to rain on their parade tomorrow, because Cisco was going to rain down holy hell if they did. He peeled himself away from Harry, who almost reluctantly let him go. Harry would never admit it out loud to anyone but Cisco, but he really was a cuddly kind of guy. 

"Yeah, I could use some coffee anyway." He winked at Harry, who just shook his head and went back to the toolbox, letting them disappear without so much as a word. Once Cisco and Jesse were in the kitchen, he sat himself down on the counter, legs swinging while he waited for the pot to brew. Jesse was rifling through the fridge, eventually pulling out an apple and plopping down on the floor with her back to the wall. One thing Cisco had learned about the lady-speedster was that she was pretty much comfortable everywhere. "So what's up?" He asked, trying not to kick the cabinets beneath him with his sneakers. 

"I wanted to talk to you about Dad." She said, halfway through chewing her latest bite. "Last time he was back on Earth-2, he was packing up the last of his stuff, and he found Mom's wedding ring." She turned the apple over in her hand, staring at it like it was beyond fascinating. Sometimes, her expressions mirrored her father's so damn completely. "He gave it to me. I didn't know what to say, ya know?" She looked up at Cisco, lowering her apple to her lap. "It reminded me that I don't really remember her. Beyond pictures and what little Dad has told me, I don't know anything about her. It's always just been me and Dad. He was the one who taught me how to tie my shoes, who drove me to every science event I wanted, who offered to beat all the boys who broke my heart." She smiled warmly, letting her head settle back against the wall. "It never occurred to me till I was older that he might be lonely. That he missed her. I'd never seen him date or show interest in anyone. And I figured out it was because he couldn't move on from her. She'd been the love of his life." 

Cisco was quiet, taking in her words, feeling a slight lump form in his stomach. He didn't know much about Jesse's mom, either. It had been a touchy subject, at best, for Harry. Cisco knew how the two had met, how long they'd been together, and how she died. That was it. All the details in between, Harry kept close and hidden. As for any other relationships, he knew Harry had quite a few back before he met his wife. The college years had been a whirlwind for the older man. After his wife died, he'd pretty much written off romance completely. He'd have the occasional one night stand when he had a few too many to drink, but they were rare. Cisco was his first real relationship in years. And in a big way, that made Cisco feel really special, especially when Harry decided to settle down with him. Cisco hated knowing Harry had to go through the pain of losing his wife. But he was also glad to know that now he could give Harry the love he deserved. 

"Anyway," She smiled a little, looking down at the apple, "All I ever really wanted was for him to be happy. And he is, Cisco." She peered back over at him seriously. "He's so happy." Her voice cracked a little, a slight touch of dew dabbled in her eyes. "I love that you two are together, that you're getting married. I never thought he'd ever let himself find someone he could get that close to again, ya know? But I'm glad he did. And I'm glad its you. I really... I just wanted you to know that." She wiped at one eye, just before a tear escaped. Cisco slipped off the counter then, moving to settle next to her on the floor. He reached over and gripped her hand with a smile.

"That means a lot to me. It really does." Cisco's smile was emotional. He was really touched, "I hope you know there's no replacing going on here. Right? I mean, Harry's always going to be your Dad first. I'm good with being second fiddle in the Wells' band." He winked at her and she let out a half sigh, half laugh, squeezing his hand back.

"I know. Everything has changed, for all of us in a really good way. But as much as I complain about Dad being my shadow, I think I'm really gonna miss it." She leaned a little into Cisco. The two of them had always been comfortable around each other. He liked Jesse a whole lot. She was smart and easy going, able to hold her own and not afraid to wear her heart on her sleeve. Sometimes she was all Harry, too. Sarcastic and frustrating. And sometimes, she was just the exact opposite. "Change can be good, though. I don't think I'd be half as ready for it if it wasn't for everyone here, all we've been through."

"We're good for that. We're like a more dysfunctional Scooby Gang. But damn if we don't do it looking fine." Cisco quipped, and Jesse raised both brows with a short laugh. 

"Speaking of which," She took a small bite of her apple, then munched thoughtfully for a few seconds, "Did you get Dad to agree to the suit?" 

"Sort of." Cisco replied, getting up and moving to the fresh coffee, to pour himself some. "Said he could wear his jeans and boots, but I wanted a suit jacket and button up shirt."

"Aw, you babied him." Jesse said, giving him a knowing look.

"I did not baby him." Cisco scoffed, turning with mug in hand. "I compromised."

"Uh huh." Jesse hadn't lost the look, if anything it got brighter. She pushed up from the floor, apple still in hand. "See, that's how I know you love him." She came over and kissed Cisco on the cheek. "Know how I know he loves you?" Cisco narrowed his eyes questioningly, and Jesse just winked. "Cause he's gonna wear the full suit. Mark my words." And with that she gave him a little wave and wandered out of the room, munching on her apple. Cisco smiled in her wake, shaking his head lightly, before sighing and taking a long sip of his coffee.

Even though it seemed like it and felt like it, Cisco knew they didn't have it all figured out. He knew Harry was going to miss his daughter like hell, and that even a fake identity wouldn't change his face. He knew they'd always be in the thick of trouble one way or another, and Harry would never really completely be rid of the guilt that was so much a part of him. He also knew that there would be times that Harry would be downright terrible to live with. But Cisco also knew he could love Harry through it all. He could carry the load when Harry couldn't. He could give him a place to fall, arms to sleep in, a home to come to. Harry was really giving up a lot. His earth, his closeness to his daughter, his business, a bulk of his freedom by moving here to be with Cisco. But he never complained. He never suggested other avenues. He'd made his decision and he was sticking to it. And no one was going to change his mind. Jesse had her way of knowing their love was real, and so did Cisco. He felt it, saw it, was reminded of it every single day. It may have been a bitch of a ride to get there, but he didn't doubt the reality of Harry's affections one bit. 

When Cisco wandered back to the lab, a cup of coffee in each hand, he found Harry underneath the speed canon console again. "Son of a..." he heard Harry swear, then managed to step out of the way just as a screw driver went flying out from underneath it. It clamored across the floor loudly. But for a change, Cisco didn't chide Harry for throwing things. He grinned instead, setting the mugs down on the table and crouching near Harry's knees so he could peer under.

"Harry." Cisco got his attention, Harry lowering his arm out of the way, his fingers covered in grease and dirt, a long strip of it across his jaw.

"Ramon." Harry responded, raising a brow at him from where he laid on his back. Cisco just kept smiling.

"That's a hell of a kid you've got." Cisco said warmly. And Harry's face changed from frustrated to calm in a heartbeat. He pushed himself out from under the console, sitting with his back to the leg of the table beside it, looking at Cisco. 

"Yeah, she is." He smiled affectionately at his own words. Cisco reached forward and wiped at the grease smudge on Harry's chin with his thumb. 

"Tomorrow's going to be an amazing day." Cisco beamed, and Harry's smile simply widened. He reached forward with his greasy hand and ran his fingers down Cisco's face without warning.

"Yes it will." He said, then chuckled at Cisco's response.

"Dude... you did not just do that..." Cisco frowned, wiping at his own face.

"Do what? This?" Harry moved into him then, work-dirty hands going straight for Cisco's t-shirt and hiking it up a bit to prod at his warm skin. Cisco practically squeaked, trying to get away from the greasy fingers but ended up on his butt, and then on his back. A moment later, Harry had him pinned to the floor, and Cisco had completely forgotten that he'd been finger painted in mechanical grease. The way Harry was kissing him was... well, pretty damn amazing. He would never get over how amazing it always felt to be physical with the other man. When they both finally came up for air, Cisco let out a deep breath.

"You, uh... you know there are people nearby, right?" Cisco asked, raising his brows at the look in Harry's eyes. But Harry just hovered his mouth over Cisco's and sighed.

"Buzzkill." He muttered, kissing Cisco one more time, much softer, much less searching, but still ridiculously great. Then he got up, helping Cisco to his feet as he did. He could admit it, Harry had made his head spin just a little. "Let's finish fixing this thing so I can take you home." Home. A word Harry was using more and more now. Cisco grinned.

"Deal. But coffee first." He reached for the mugs and handed Harry his. Harry took it, smelling the hot liquid with a following sigh before looking Cisco up and down. The look in Harry's eyes was one Cisco knew very well now. A look of possessiveness. Not the kind that said that Harry saw Cisco as an object. But that Cisco was Harry's, and Harry's alone. And Harry knew how damn lucky he was for it.

"You look good covered in dirt." He remarked before taking a sip and setting the cup down to walk across the room and pick up the discarded screwdriver. Cisco nodded agreeably.

"I look good no matter what." He whipped his hair flippantly, and grinned. Yeah.

Harry knew how lucky he was.

But Cisco knew he was lucky, too. 

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough...

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
